


It Won't Hold Me Like You Do

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apology Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn misses Harry's birthday, and he really wants to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Hold Me Like You Do

It’s the day after Harry’s birthday party, and to say that Harry is upset would be an understatement. Harry is furious and extremely disappointed, all because Zayn wasn’t at his birthday party last night. Harry was really looking forward to spending the night with his friends, all of them, including his boyfriend – even though no one actually knows the status of Zayn and Harry’s relationship, they decided to keep that part a secret. Harry really wanted to spend the night with Zayn, but Zayn never showed up. Zayn didn’t even bother to come home last night, and Harry should probably be worried about the other boy, but he can’t see past his blinding rage. Harry is standing in the kitchen sending Zayn yet another angry text message when he hears the front door jiggle as someone opens the door. Harry drops his phone on the counter and is out in the living room before Zayn can even close the door behind him.

 

“Happy birthday, Harry.” Zayn says with a quiet voice.

 

“Happy birthday, Harry? Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Harry asks, his eyes wide with bewilderment. “Did you just say happy birthday to me?”

 

“I-“

 

“Where were you?”

 

“I-I slept through it!” Zayn says, finally looking up at Harry with tired eyes. “I was ready to go, but I was ready too early, so I went to take a nap. When I woke up it was 3 in the morning. I figured you wouldn’t want to see me by that point so I just left!”

 

“You were right.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Harry.”

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“I crashed at Liam’s.” Zayn says, and Harry just stares at Zayn, his expression a very hurt one.

 

“I really wanted you to be there.” Harry mumbles, his eyes slowly filling up with unshed tears, making Zayn rush forward with open arms. Harry takes a step back and stretches his arm out in an attempt to put more distance between himself and Zayn. “No, don’t touch me!”

 

“I’m sorry, Harry, I’m really sorry. Let me make it up to you?” Zayn asks, dropping his hands arms so that they’re by his side once more. “I could take you out, just you and I? We could go right now, I’ll take you somewhere really nice, I promise.” Harry continues to stare at Zayn, making Zayn babble more. “Or I could go online and get us plane tickets! Do you want to do that? We could run away together, we could go to Hawaii or Cancun or Tahiti or something, somewhere we’ve never been. We could go to the beach? Please let me make it up to you.” Zayn finishes. If Harry weren’t so upset with Zayn, he would have told him he was the cutest thing in the world. “I’ll get on my knees right now and beg if I have to, please just let me make it up to you.” Harry drops the arm he didn’t know he was still holding up, and Zayn takes that as an okay to move forward, ignoring the weak protest Harry gives at Zayn’s sudden close proximity. Zayn’s hands move up to cup Harry’s face and Zayn uses his thumbs to wipe Harry’s tears. “I’m so fucking sorry, Harry.” Zayn whispers.

 

“I really wanted you to be there.” Harry repeats, his voice breaking and cracking over his words due to his tears. Zayn can’t bring himself to say anything else, so he just drops to his knees in front of Harry before looking up at the younger boy. “Get up, I don’t want you to beg.” Harry mutters before placing his hand on Zayn’s shoulder, trying to get the other boy to stand up.

 

“I’m not begging.” Zayn says, reaching forward to unbutton Harry’s pants. Harry blankly stares down at Zayn as he pulls down Harry’s pants and boxers before he realizes what Zayn’s about to do.

 

“No, you don’t have to.” Harry murmurs; reaching down to pull his clothes back up, only stopping when Zayn’s hand flies out to pause his movements.

 

“I want to.” Zayn assures before wrapping his hand around the base of Harry’s slowly hardening cock and opening his mouth and taking Harry inside in one swift movement. Harry groans before tangling his fingers in Zayn’s hair as Zayn begins to bob his head up and down on Harry’s dick, making sure to take him in as deep as he can.

 

“Harder, suck harder.” Harry says, and Zayn does, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucks as hard as he can. Harry curls in on himself a little bit as Zayn sinks as low as possible before relaxing his throat and holding himself there, his nose pressed up against Harry’s tummy, making Harry whine and buck his hips involuntarily. “Fuck, your mouth is so good.” Harry whispers, tilting his head back. Zayn chuckles around Harry’s dick, sending vibrations running throughout Harry’s body. “You keep going like that you’re going to make me come.” Harry says, and Zayn pulls off of Harry’s cock with a soft pop.

 

“Will you come in my mouth, Harry?” Zayn asks as he dips his head lower, darting his tongue out to lick at Harry’s balls. Harry gasps and grips Zayn’s hair tighter as Zayn gently sucks one of Harry’s balls into his mouth. Zayn moans around it before letting it fall out, moving on to the next one. Harry tips his head back, a low growl falling past his lips.

 

“Fucking hell, Zayn.” Harry moans, looking down as Zayn takes both of Harry’s balls into his mouth before sucking hard. “Shit! Yeah, I’m gonna’ come, fuck, Zayn, I’m gonna’ come in your fucking mouth,” Harry says, pulling his hips back until his balls fall out of Zayn’s mouth so he can shove his dick back inside, using Zayn’s hair to push and pull him back as much and as hard as he likes. Zayn keeps his gaze locked on Harry’s face as he does this, and Harry’s amazed at Zayn’s skill, because with the way Harry’s fucking Zayn’s face, there’s no way that he’d be able to keep his eyes open. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Harry growls before he shoves his cock down Zayn’s throat especially hard, holding it there as he comes. Zayn finally closes his eyes, whining around Harry’s prick as Harry’s load slides down his throat. Harry is twitching with the aftershock of his orgasm when Zayn slowly pulls off of Harry’s dick. Zayn takes a deep breath before he gets up, smiling at Harry. Harry smiles back before he leans forward to kiss Zayn softly, pulling back just enough to whisper against Zayn’s lips. “Tahiti sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/46884442204/title-it-wont-hold-me-like-you-do-pairing) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
